


A Trevor Sandwich

by Cmakesp



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmakesp/pseuds/Cmakesp
Summary: Trevor experience being the 'center' of attention
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Trevor Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded due to broken link

VAs:  
Alucard: Jasper Harrow  
Trevor: @LeoGreystoneVA (On Twitter)  
Sypha:@ShiyonVoices (On Twitter)

[Link](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/16/items/atrevorsandwich.output/A%20Trevor%20Sandwich.output.mp3)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-127878394)|[Twitter](https://twitter.com/cmakesp)


End file.
